I Won't Hurt You
by knwho
Summary: Draco suddenly can't get Hermione out of his head following the day he called her a Mudblood, so he's taking action. ONE-SHOT (Possibly), COMPLETE, T.


**I Won't Hurt You**

**A/N: This was supposed to come AFTER the next chapter of _Slip of the Tongue_, however once I started I couldn't stop so it's out first. Chapter 7 of _Slip of the Tongue_ is coming very shortly and I promise it'll make up for the delay. As for this, it seems unfinished, at least to me, but for now I'll leave it as COMPLETE, I may add an Epilogue later. As always read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

He saw her a few days later, walking out of Defense Against the Dark Arts with her two idiotic friends flanking her. He trailed them from a safe distance, far enough to keep them in view, but definitely far enough that none of them would notice him. Ever since he called her, that word—a word his father told him was perfectly acceptable to call those of her kind, he couldn't stop thinking about her, how despite her maintaining a tough exterior in front of him and her friends he saw the hurt in her eyes that day, he had inflicted it, internally he felt a pang of guilt rush through him. He spent the better of the next few days pondering why.

Yes, he didn't like her friends, they were utterly stupid, Weasley is nothing more than a poor ginger oaf and Potter, well he was just lucky. In truth, if Draco Malfoy had to admit it, he didn't have anything against Hermione Granger, it was just the company she kept. Because of that, whenever he taunted, insulted or pulled pranks on Weasley and Potter during First Year he, by association had to do it to her. Then it hit him, though again he wouldn't admit it, he was falling for her. And why not, Hermione, despite her blood status was incredibly smart, on par with him; and she was definitely pretty, if not beautiful. Sure, there were other girls at Hogwarts that were more appealing because they made themselves up, but Hermione was a natural beauty, that Draco will admit (only to himself however) and being a traditionalist, the kind of girl he sought after. Her wild brunette curls, her heart-shaped face, button nose, chocolate colored eyes so deep he could get lost in them and those lips, so soft and moist, looking so kissable. It was when he couldn't get the image of kissing her out of his mind that he knew it was time to act. He had spent last year and the beginning of this term harassing the trio, but he knew that if he were to have any shot with Hermione Granger he would have to cut loose and start fresh. And he would start by apologizing to her.

So, here he was, stalking them from a safe distance, when he saw the two prats go opposite Hermione he closed in, he rounded a corner to cut her off, pulled her into a deserted hallway and quickly cast a silencing charm around them. When Hermione recovered from the initial shock of being pulled into an abandoned hallway her eyes sought out her captor.

"Malfoy?" She questioned with a look of anger and confusion.

"Look Granger, before you pull your wand, let me say what I have to."

Hermione relaxed a little, but stayed vigilant.

"What?" She huffed crossing her arms in annoyance.

"This isn't easy for me to say, as it's not in my nature, however, I'm sorry."

That was not what Hermione was expecting, her face twisted in surprise.

"Beg your pardon, what?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I apologize for calling you "that word" I saw the hurt in your eyes despite the strong facade you showed. Furthermore, I want to apologize for everything I've done to you since last year," he let out a breath.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the bane of her, Harry's and Ron's existence since the start of Hogwarts was standing in front of her, apologizing, and it sounded genuine.

"Why should I believe a word you've said?" Her voice belayed disbelief.

"Because, Malfoys do not apologize. Ever."

That seemed plausible. "And why should I accept it?"

"Because Hermione, if you don't I won't be able to say what I actually tracked you down for," he said gently.

Malfoy's tone and his use of her first name did not go unnoticed by her. "So your apologies have ulterior motives?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No!" He replied quickly, causing her to jump at his suddenness.

"Hermione, the reason I apologized is because I want to start fresh with you, clean slate. If you can find it in your heart to forgive my misdeeds towards you, that's all I ask. However," Draco rubbed the back of his neck, it was getting hot, "the reason I sought you out, Hermione, is because I want to confess something."

Hermione's look of confusion returned as she took in Draco's words, the use of her first name still fazed her a little.

"Confess what?" She asked louder, thinking that she was going to be set up.

"I-I think I'm falling for you," he said sheepishly.

Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy so, so innocent so fragile.

"You're what?" She asked in confusion.

"Just I said, I think I'm falling for you," he repeated, this time with a bit more conviction.

"And why should I believe you," it came out meaner than she would like, but you can never be too sure she told herself.

"Because I think you're beautiful," the softness in his voice, somehow told her that he was being genuine.

Since they started Hogwarts, he has been nothing but a pain, strutting around like he was better than everyone, but now this Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, was completely different, he was soft spoken, nervous, he was dare she say, shy. This was very un-Malfoy behavior. But still Hermione wasn't sure.

"Are you playing a prank on me to humiliate me later, are you under a potion, are you being dared?" She rapid-fired.

Instead of speaking immediately, he sighed, "Yes, I am under a potion, but it's not what you think."

"Try me."

Her questioning the validity of his apology and confession were to be expected though they still hurt, he knew he deserved every accusing question too, considering all he's done.

"So you don't believe me?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No, I can't say that I do."

"That's fair, will you come with me to the hospital wing?"

"What for?"

"It's the only way to get you to understand and believe me. Please Hermione, I beg you," he looked at her pleadingly.

Now this was completely unprecedented. Malfoy had said late last term that Malfoy's never beg, and yet here he was.

"Fine," she let out a sigh, she had planned to start homework but this unplanned kidnapping seemed to get more interesting by the minute.

He smiled, an actual smile not his usual smirk, will the surprises never cease.

**(***)**

Minutes later, they were standing in front of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"What can I do for you dears?" She smiled brightly.

Taking a deep breath, Draco spoke, "Madam Pomfrey, do you know the _Veritaserum _revealing spell?"

The school nurse was taken back by this, as was Hermione, whose eyes bulged.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy why do you ask?"

"I would like you to perform it on me, please."

"Whatever for?" Madam Pomfrey looked concerned.

"Because I took it, 20 minutes ago just before the end of my last class."

"Why on Earth would you do such a thing?" Her voice now an octave higher.

"Because I wanted to tell Hermione," he pointed to the Gryffindor girl beside him, "I was sorry and that I had feelings for her, in addition I knew she wouldn't believe me, so before I told her, I took a vial of _Veritaserum _I stole from Professor Snape," Draco admitted.

Needless to say, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were shocked at this revelation, probably for separate reasons.

Madam Pomfrey's look of shock slowly melted however, as she knew the courage it took for Draco Malfoy to do such a thing. A slow warm smile replaced her shock after a while.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard, so everything he said, was it true?

Please Madam Pomfrey, please do the reveal spell," Draco implored again.

Heaving a small sigh, she did what the young Slytherin wanted. After a flick and a incantation in an unknown language, a halo appeared over Draco's head.

Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"What does that mean, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as the halo continued to shine over Draco's head.

"It means he is telling the truth, had he been telling even half-truths while under _Veritaserum_ nothing would have appeared.

Hermione wouldn't believe it had she not seen it. Suddenly her hand shot to her mouth, covering it. Everything he said was true, he did like her, he thought she was beautiful, his apology was genuine. Tears began to well up.

Draco, had watched her the entire time the spell was being performed and now that he saw that she was crying, he walked over to her. He placed his arms on her shoulder.

"Hermione...?"

Before she could say something, she heard a loud booming voice, ""Oi, get your hands off her!"

They all turned to see two students, one with a mess of red hair and the other with unkempt raven and spectacles running across the room toward their friend.

For some reason none of them questioned why they were here.

Ronald Weasley slapped Draco's hands away from Hermione and pulled her protectively toward him and Harry. Completely oblivious, to the halo that still shone above Draco's head. Harry however wasn't, but his focus was also on Hermione.

"Are you okay? What did the git do?" Ron asked as he wiped her tears away.

"Nothing," Hermione answered clearly despite a lump in her throat.

"It can't possibly be nothing you're crying."

He passed Hermione gently over to Harry, walked up to Malfoy, a look of vengeance on his face and grabbed Malfoy by the collar roughly.

"Mr. Weasley! Unhand him at once!" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Ron did as told, having momentarily forgetting the school nurse was present.

"What did you do?" Venom dripping from his voice.

Draco had kept his composure during the collar grab, answered cooly, "Nothing I simply apologized to Hermione and told her a few things in regards to her that I don't wish to share with either of you."

"You-you apologized?" Harry spoke from the back.

"Yes Potter, I realized how much I hurt Hermione by calling her that word a few days ago, so I apologized and asked to start with a clean slate with her."

"And did she accept?" Harry continued.

"I don't know, she wouldn't believe me, so that's why we're here, I asked Madam Pomfrey to perform the _Veritaserum_ revealing spell on me as I had taken a vial prior to my apologies among other things with Hermione."

"And?"

"As you can see Potter," Draco pointed up to the halo, everything I'm saying is in fact the truth. Including everything I've said to Hermione."

Ron who just now noticed the halo over Malfoy's head was furious, "Stop calling her that! You are not and never will be friends with her, after all that pain you've caused her. You are no friend or acquaintance to her so stop calling her by her first name!"

"I believe that is for her to decide," Draco replied cooly.

Madam Pomfrey was impressed, Draco Malfoy, despite being only a Second Year had already built a solid reputation as a trouble maker and here he was not causing any, just defending himself and his deeds, to the hot-headed Ronald Weasley. If this was last year, Poppy Pomfrey was sure she would be bandaging up the two right now.

While Madam Pomfrey thought this, a loud smack was heard, she looked up and to her surprise as well as everyone else's, Hermione had deliver the loud blow across the cheek of one Ronald Weasley.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley! You do not decide who I can and cannot befriend, you do not own me nor do you have any relational status with me to say otherwise!"

The slap, which had made itself known on Ron's cheek by turning a light pink was now being covered by its owner with his hand and a look of disbelief at the person who delivered it, the last person he'd thought would.

"What was that for!"

"For exactly what I just said a moment ago."

"So I defend you and this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't need nor ask for your defense of me Ronald. I wasn't in any danger, in shock possibly, but no danger!"

Indignantly Ron turned and stomped away, leaving Harry to witness the rest of the scene before him: Hermione walking up to Draco Malfoy, cupping his cheek tenderly and saying, 'Apology accepted'. Then seeing Malfoy smile at her only to say 'What about the other thing?'; then witnessing Hermione bite her lower lip before responding with 'I need some time'; followed by Malfoy saying 'Take all the time you need, I'll wait for you'; then watching Hermione giggle and finally Malfoy saying, 'Hermione, I truly am sorry, I won't hurt you again'.

The weirdness of the moment was too much for him, so Harry excused himself and left.

**(***)**

Three days following the events in the hospital wing, Hogwarts was atwitter with rumors that not only had Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy apologized to Gryffindor's golden girl Hermione Granger but, that she had slapped Ron Weasley when he tried to hurt Draco during a confrontation in the hospital wing and that they were now a couple.

Everywhere Hermione went she was bombarded with questions such as, 'Is Draco a good kisser', 'Are you going to marry him', and comments such as, 'You're so lucky, 'He's so hot'. She was going to kill who ever spilled the proverbial beans.

If the questions weren't enough, since that day she couldn't get Draco off her mind, although in fairness she didn't try too hard to get rid of him, and she had always thought he was rather dishy since First Year, albeit a giant, annoying prat. She had not spoken to Draco since the events in the hospital wing, although she'd seen him several times in and outside of class. He was giving her space and time to think just like he said. In reality Hermione had made up her mind, less than 24 hours later, he was truly repentant, he indeed liked her, he _was _really hot but, moreover she had fallen for him long ago. It was something her mother said over the summer when she complained about Draco, something about boys picking on girls they liked because they couldn't muster up the courage to talk to them. The reason she couldn't speak to him was because was always being surrounded by Slytherins. It would look very awkward if a Gryffindor pulled a Slytherin of much influence away for a talk.

Finally she got her chance, she saw Draco leave the Great Hall in the middle of dinner, and she quickly got up and excused herself.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just to take care of some business Harry, I shouldn't be long."

The void of the two causing noise around Hogwarts during the middle of dinner didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the school, once Hermione had left and the large wooden doors shut behind her, chatter among the students began to crescendo.

Running down the hall toward the Slytherin dungeons, since that was probably the most likely of places he'd go, she spotted Draco walking quickly.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him, she was still a bit unnerved to use his first name, despite him using hers several times.

He stopped and turned to her, with a smile.

"Thought I'd help you out, Hermione."

Once she caught up to him, she questioned him, "What?"

"I know you've been trying to tell me something for days but, I was always around my Housemates so I thought I'd make it easier for you," he smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and then smile. The Malfoy ego of old was showing.

"So Hermione, have you made a decision?" He asked confidently.

"Yes."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense."

"Malfoy, I-I think I feel the same way you do," she said quietly.

Draco beamed. He closed the gap between them, put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. This took Hermione by surprise, yes, definitely un-Malfoy-like. But she quickly melted into it wrapping her arms around body, placing her head on his chest, taking in his warmth and scent.

When she finally pulled away, he still had the smile.

"Hermione, you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Malfoy—" Hermione was cut off by him placing a finger to her lips.

"Call me Draco, _Hermione._"

She blushed.

"Draco," she began again, "Why me?" she questioned. It sounded self-deprecating.

"What do you mean?"

"There are plenty of other more attractive girls, some even in your own House yet you pick me, why?"

It was oddly cute about how she was acting. "Granger you silly girl," he smiled teasingly at the first time he referred to her by her last name, "I cannot help who I fall for, yes, as you've said their are other girls here, but I can't stop thinking about you, your intelligence, your kind heart, your "be there always" attitude, I just love that, not to mention you are as I've already said, very beautiful. So no more questioning why, yeah?"

"Oh Draco...,"

She didn't get to finish since she was cut off again, this time by his lips on hers. Her eyes widen in surprise, Draco Malfoy was kissing her! Goodness, what fantastic lips this boy possessed; tender soft, moist lips expertly molding themselves against hers. She let go, closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck puling him down deepening the kiss. Merlin, the feeling was incredible, who would have thought that her first kiss was to the boy who tortured her all of last year. She didn't want the kiss to end but soon they needed to come up for air, but when they pulled apart his hands now rested on her hips as her arm were draped around his neck.

"That was amazing," she cooed looking into his intense silvery grey eyes that shone brighter in the dark.

He chuckled, it was.

"Hermione," he asked a few minutes later, the only change in position was that they leaned in so that their foreheads met, "Was I your first kiss?"

"Yes," she whispered, "Was I?"

"Unquestionably."

**(***)**

It had been three weeks since The Kiss, and Draco and Hermione were inseparable. Walking together to classes they had together, studying together in the library, walking along the edge Black Lake holding hands, occasionally having a picnic there as well.

The rest of Hogwarts was now aware of the budding relationship between the two and most were overjoyed, especially Dumbledore, others however (Ron and some Slytherin girls) weren't too accepting. Ron on the basis that he hated Malfoy and the Slytherin girls since they saw Hermione as huge threat have taken their prince away. What the school hadn't been aware of is that Draco and Hermione had yet to declare themselves anything. Although they were _de facto_ boyfriend/girlfriend.

That soon changed, it was a late Friday and Hermione and Draco were by Black Lake, Hermione's head resting in Draco's lap as he played with her curls.

"Draco, these last few weeks have been incredible."

They have, haven't they?"

"Yes, I just have one question."

Oh no, she was wasn't feeling self-conscious again was she?

"Hermione, I told you already, I fell for you and no girl will make me see otherwise."

She smiled, it was always good to hear him reassure her. But that wasn't her question.

"No, I mean that's great but that's not my question."

"Then what is it."

"I've been analyzing your words for the past few days and it occurred to me that not once, did you apologize to Harry or Ron, you just apologized to me, and I want to know why that is?"

Draco rolled his eyes, of course she would have to "analyze his words", he heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay, before I tell you, you must promise you will not get mad, promise?"

Relenting, she agreed.

"The reason I apologized to you is because the taunts, insults and pranks I pulled on you and the other two since First Year, were not meant for you."

"What do you mean 'not meant for me'?"

"It's exactly that, they were meant for Potter and Weasley only."

"Then why did I give the same?"

He sighed again, "Okay remember your promise."

She nodded, although she starting to doubt whether she would like his answer.

"You were an innocent casualty. A person caught in the crossfire."

"What exactly does that mean?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I only meant to do it to Potter and Weasley but because you were always with them by association you had to receive the same," he rushed out in one breath.

She close her eyes and counted to ten, a calming method her mother taught her, when she opened her eyes again, she looked him right in the eye, "So you are telling me that I was being insulted and pranked on not because you didn't like or respected me but because I was a friend to Harry and Ron," she said slowly.

He nodded, afraid of the consequences to come. He braced himself for it but instead he heard something he wasn't expecting: laughter.

He looked down at Hermione and she was hold her side, wrenching with laughter, in fact tears started to form.

"Hermione...,"

She sat up, "I'm sorry Draco, but it's just too funny not to laugh at, considering what I know about you now."

"And what do you know about me?"

"That you were just a shy little boy how didn't know how to talk to a girl," she giggled.

"So you're not mad?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"That's a relief."

"So basically you taunted Harry and Ron because you didn't like them but you had not ill feelings toward me, is that's why you apologized?"

"Of course Hermione, I couldn't go on knowing that the girl I like was hurt by something I said, so I did something about it."

"Oh Draco...,"

"In fact there is one more thing I want your answer to."

"Okay."

"Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed, she had been waiting for this, in fact she had practiced her response with Ginny, the only of her closest friends that approved of the potential relationship. But here, now being asked not by Ginny but the boy that stole her heart. she couldn't say anything. So, she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay."

Draco laughed and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
